


Graduation Confrontation

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, frenemies turned lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: Or The Time That Eggsy and Charlie Finally Worked Out Their Animosity





	Graduation Confrontation

“This shit is rank.”

“For once it seems your taste is right, fucking ‘wassail’.  Thought I would only have to suffer the hot piss at Christmas and my sister’s next wedding once she gets divorced again.”

“I mean it does taste like hot piss that could light your breath on fire, but ‘arry says its tradition for the graduation ceremony, so we’re obligated to have at least a cup.”

“You’d think they’d all but throw tradition out the window after letting you into the ranks.”

“Ah, piss off Hesketh.  I see how you watch me fight, I know you’re impressed.”

The two new agents were leaning against the doorway to the tailor shop showroom where the celebration was taking place.  Roxy was the only new agent out mingling while Hesketh sneered at the smug look on Eggsy’s stupid face because the low class idiot had _no idea_ why he would be staring.  A single codename had been available yet here they were welcoming three into their ranks.  The last time something like this had happened it was during the Cold War when spies were all the rage, now it seemed they were coming back into fashion what with all the megalomaniacs popping up.

“Please, like I’d be impressed with anything you would do.”

“Ya know we can try to actually be civil with each other now that we’re colleagues, ok?  We both won, both got inta Kingsman- maybe we can be friends.”  Eggsy offered politely, ever trying to be the gentleman.  Hesketh had saved his ass back at Valentine’s base, he knew that the prick was capable of comradery.

Friends.  Something burned in Charlie when that word came out of his mouth because he knew they would never be friends and it wasn’t Unwin’s fault at all, the pleb.  No, it was because Charlie couldn’t help but watch how the light exaggerated the shine on Eggsy’s cupid bow and made the freckles doting his cheeks and collar bone more pronounced, features that he found incredibly and disgustingly attractive.  Watching Unwin shower had been a religious experience during training and their rivalry had been good enough excuse to be able to watch droplets roll down his defined back and ass.  He wanted nothing more than to hold those cheeks apart and fuck him until he couldn’t any longer…or have Eggsy fuck him, he’d only seen his cock half hard in the showers and even then the sight had made his mouth water.     

However, because he did not know how to voice these urges they manifested themselves as aggression and “Fuck me” came out as “Fuck you”.

  “Please, friends?  You’ll fuck up eventually and be out of our hair.”

“What the fuck is your problem, Charlie?  Huh?  Jus’ cause you were born with a silver spoon up your arse doesn’t make ya better than me and I know I could beat the shit outta ya, maybe that would put you in your place.”

_Put you in your place._

Charlie’s mind short circuited for a split second before he was knocked backwards against one of the dressing room doors wassail punch splashing against the walls and soaking into the oriental rugs, if they didn’t get in trouble for fighting they sure as shit would for that.  It took a moment for him to realize that Eggsy had caught him on his temple with a haymaker and by the time he was getting his hands up the bastard opened the door sending Charlie tumbling into the room.  Unwin was close behind only stopping to close and lock the door before climbing onto him and taking a hold of his prim white dress shirt, reeling back for a punch aimed at his nose- when he felt it.

“Are you-?  Are you fuckin’ hard right now?”

Charlie let go of Eggsy’s arm and covered his face, “just get off me Unwin.”

“Ahhh, I get it.  You wanna fuck me, ya?  That’s why you’ve always been such a cunt.”  Eggsy couldn’t help but grind his hips harder, grinning when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the agent beneath him.

“Fuck.”  Was the only intelligible thing Charlie could manage before his body reacted out of need and edged his hips up, hands now ghosting up Eggsy’s thighs.

“Gotta admit I always had an inklin’ you were hard for me and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about hate fucking you, I mean fuck mate your body hair-“

Eggsy’s train of thought drifted as he tugged at the button up pulling it open and raking his fingers through the chest hair as Charlie honest to god moaned, his own hand finding the outline of Unwin’s hard cock trapped against his thigh and obnoxiously tight pants. 

“Come here.”  Hesketh tried pulling him down by the scruff of his neck to press their lips together.

“Fuck, yer nose.”  Eggsy chuckled as their lips met awkwardly trying to find a way to fit their faces together.

A hot shot of self-consciousness colored his voice, “Sorry, sorry I know its too-“

“Don’t you dare say it’s too big I fuckin’ love it.”

Oh that did it.  Hesketh yanked Eggsy to the side and rolled them so that he could be on top, for two spies you would think it would have been elegant had they not kicked a rubbish bin and caused a tower of folded hand towels to come crashing to the floor around them.  Neither cared as Charlie laid his full body against the shorter man’s rolling his hips and trying to enjoy as much of Eggsy’s tongue as he could without suffocating.  Their lips were beginning to get sore when he pulled back and ran his hands down Unwin’s body to palm his cock again.

“Wanna see it, always tried to catch you wanking in the showers at night and never had the pleasure.”  He panted and was not disappointed when he did finally get the pants down to reveal a thick, hard cock and clean-shaven balls.

Eggsy looked up at Charlie and took in the state of him; his eyes were blown, dark red lips shimmering from their sloppy kisses, and those stupid fucking curls still looking pristine despite their mess.  He knew exactly what he wanted and with the look of Charlie he figured he could get it and besides- posh boys love a bit of rough, especially the bossy ones like Hesketh.

“Suck me off.” 

They locked eyes and Charlie didn’t respond immediately, only moved back further so that Eggsy could stand on unsteady legs before wrapping his hands around the base of his cock and giving a cheeky smile.

“Everythin’ you hoped for?  Now come on, those lips will look so good wrapped around me.”

“Don’t get so pushy, Eggy or I’ll change my mind.”  Charlie lied, swatting Eggsy’s hand away so that he could stroke it, enjoying the sound he made when he thumbed the head of his cock.

“Nah, I don’t think so, I can see your mouth watering from here now-ah, ah fuck.”

Charlie had cut him off by taking his cock in his mouth, letting his tongue swipe back and forth along the underside of his shaft and feel the veins pulsate filling his mouth with precum already.  He pulled back with a small “pop” and sucked along the side, letting the saliva and pre coat the shaft and run down his chin.  This was going to be sloppy and Eggsy was already loving every second of it.  He let his fingers run through Charlie’s curls surprised when he heard him practically keen around his cock, god they’d been at it for less than ten minutes and were already over stimulated.  Eggsy didn’t plan on stopping at just playing with his hair and took a handful in his fist to hold Charlie’s head still while he pushed his cock to the back of his throat. 

Hesketh choked and seized up at first but gripped the Adidas pants and guided himself past it until his nose was pressed into small patch of blonde curls above Eggsy’s cock.  He paused for as long as he could before pulling back and looking at the string of saliva and pre still connecting them.   

“You’re gonna make me fuckin’ cum already mate, fuck.”  Unwin leaned against the wall for support and stroked himself, pulling Charlie’s head a little lower so that he’d get the hint.

Charlie sucked one ball into his mouth and rolled his tongue along it as he moved his hands past Eggsy’s hips to push his pants down farther and grasp his ass kneading it roughly.  There was a grunt and moan of approval from above so he continued, letting his nails dig in and moving to the other ball.  It still wasn’t enough for Charlie though and he hunched lower taking both of them into his mouth and nosing the base, his tongue running along the back of the sac and along Eggsy’s taint which brought his own orgasm forward.  He moaned around the balls as spurts of cum shot up from where his head was pressed between his belt and stomach soaking into the white dress shirt and probably ruining it.   

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“  Eggsy wasn’t far behind and after hearing Charlie finish _just from blowing him_ he was sure he was going to fucking blow.

He moved Hesketh back to his cock by the hair and gave a few last sloppy thrusts before finishing, his loud moans warranting some worried looks outside the door.  Charlie was surprised by the orgasm and pulled back so that most of the cum ended up dribbling down his chin and neck but he swallowed what he could and continued teasing Eggsy’s overstimulated head with his tongue until he pushed him off.  They stayed like that for a bit, trying to sort themselves out and get back to the party.

“So, ya gonna stop bein’ such a cunt all the time now that we got it outta the way?”

Charlie wiped his mouth off and shrugged, “long as you agree not to be such a fucking pleb all the time.”

“I’d watch who you call a pleb mate, I’m not the one with cum all over my shirt.”

“Ah, fuck me, god dammit.”

Eggsy tossed him a wetted towel and winked, “I plan on it.”


End file.
